


Il viaggio oscuro degli dei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [SPOILER INFINITY WAR!!!].Il tragico e profondo legame tra Thor e Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic scritta su Dream A Little Dream Of Me.

Il viaggio oscuro degli dei

 

Il sangue della ferita alla testa di Thor colò fino al suo viso, sporco di sudore, polvere e sangue. L’odore proveniente dalle carcasse degli altri Asgardiani pungevano le narici del principe di Asgard, il suo viso era deturpato dall’occhio mancante.

Raggiunse il cadavere di Loki, il fratello aveva l’osso del collo spezzato e i segni della mano di Thanos erano vividi sulla pelle.

Thor ululò di dolore e riuscì, a fatica, a stringere il cadavere a sé con un braccio.

< Ho pensato tante volte di averti perso, ma questa volta… è reale. Un dolore sordo che mi tira a fondo, sto annegando.

Perché non mi hai lasciato morire? Hai offerto la tua vita per farmi essere nella metà dei sopravvissuti di quest’universo. Disposto ad essere figlio di Odino, che tanto hai odiato, solo per essere mio fratello. Perché sei stato fedele proprio quando non dovevi? >. Posò un bacio sulle labbra del cadavere, sentendo il sapore amaro del sangue ristagnato.

 

_Thor stringeva il fratellino neonato tra le braccia, il piccolo gorgogliava e la figura del più grande si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color smeraldo._

_“Guarda, fratellino. Quelle sono le stelle” disse, indicando il cielo._

_Loki allungò le manine paffutelle e cercò di afferrare le stelle che vedeva punteggiare il cielo blu notte. Le galassie si rifletterono nelle sue iridi._

_Thor gli sorrise, i corti capelli biondi a caschetto gli incorniciavano il viso._

 

Thor appoggiò la testa sul petto di Loki, sfiorandogli piano i capelli mori che ricadevano scombinati intorno al suo viso.

< Sei morto con un sorriso sul volto. Hai fatto finta fosse il tuo ennesimo inganno, ma hai misurato le parole in modo che portassero a questo finale. Sapevi che quel pugnale sarebbe servito solo ad attirarti l’odio di colui che una volta ti ha salvato.

Se quel giorno fossi riuscito a impedirti di cadere dal Bifrost, forse, ora saresti qui con me >.

 

_Thor appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Loki._

_“Le stelle splendono lucenti sopra di noi” soffiò._

_“Fratello, ma neanche si vedono per colpa di questo platano” borbottò Loki._

_“Gli uccelli su quell’albero, però, cantano per noi” disse Thor._

_“Di notte? Proprio plausibile” lo derise il minore._

_Thor gli accarezzò la testa._

_“Non puoi negare che le brezze notturne sembrano sussurrare: “Ti amo”._

_Loki gli punzecchiò il fianco con un pugnale._

_“Dì semplicemente che vuoi essere baciato, stupido pentapalmo” disse._

_Thor scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga._

_“Tu sei il mio ‘piccolo’ sogno” mormorò roco._

_“Allora dì buonanotte” rispose Loki, baciandolo a sua volta._

 

Thor stringeva Loki spasmodicamente, non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Le loro figure si riflettevano negli occhi ciechi e privi di vita di Heimdall, il sangue si allargava sotto il cadavere di Valkiria. 

 

_“Gli Asgardiani non si abbracciano” disse Loki._

_Thor lo strinse a sé con forza, baciandogli il collo._

_“Tu non sei Asgardiano, stringimi forte. Promettimi che ti mancherò e quando sarai solo, sognerai di me” sussurrò con voce calda._

_“Sempre, mio re” giurò Loki._

 

< Ho pensato potessi cambiare. Alla fine, ero e resterò solo un distruttore di mondi, il dio del tuono generale di Asgard. Stavolta ucciderò, ma non in nome di Odino. Stavolta vendicherò una persona che ho amato più di mio padre, più di mia madre, più di quanto avrei dovuto amare un fratello > pensò. 

_“Thor, è l’alba. Quell’acida di Sif o Fandral potrebbero scoprirci” borbottò Loki._

_Thor se lo fece sedere sul petto e gli accarezzò il viso._

_“I raggi del sole non ci hanno ancora trovato. Resta con me, anche solo per dormire e lascia le preoccupazioni dietro di te” sussurrò._

_“Odio quando fai il poeta o lo scienziato, mi sembri quasi intelligente” disse Loki, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Ho bisogno dei tuoi baci e delle tue carezze. Per quelli non c’è cosa che non farei, fratello mio” rispose Thor._

 

L’esplosione viola spazzò via l’intera sua navicella, sbalzando Thor, che strinse gli occhi, sentendo il suo corpo bruciare.

< Le stelle possono scomparire, ma io persisterò. Sopravvivrò fratello e, mi costasse la vita, avrò la mia vendetta.

Solo allora potrò lasciarmi andare e raggiungerti nel Valhalla >.

 

 


	2. La grande bugia di Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV LOKI.  
> Scritta con I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di SSDV:   
> \- When you die/you'll know why/for you cannot be saved/with all the world enslaved/when you die/you'll know why (The Vengeful One - Disturbed);

La grande bugia di Loki

 

Loki sgranò gli occhi, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro, il suo pugnale era caduto per terra e stringeva il guanto dorato che gli stava schiacciando la carotide con entrambe le mani. Le dita gli formicolavano, non sentiva più il suo corpo, cercava inutilmente di ansimare, mentre la vista gli si oscurava.

Thanos aumentò ancor di più la stretta, mentre si udiva il rumore delle ossa che si spezzavano, frammentato dalle urla disperate di Thor.

< Morendo scopri perché non potevi essere salvato. In questo mondo ridotto in schiavitù, che Thanos pensa di poter salvare da se stesso, mi rendo conto che non c’era spazio per me.

Non c’è mai stata una possibilità che mi vedesse trionfatore accanto a mio fratello, sin da quando Odino mi ha svelato la mia vera natura. Lo sapevo, eppure mi ero permesso il lusso d’ingannarmi… > pensò Loki.

_Thor impallidì, appoggiandogli una mano tremante sulla spalla._

_“Perché non me l’hai detto?” esalò. Fuori dall’oblò della navicella scorrevano pianeti e galassie, mentre la nave spaziale attraversava ammassi di nebulose._

_Loki scrollò le spalle._

_“Mi avresti creduto? Eri così convinto che la follia avesse preso possesso della mia mente, che non ti sei chiesto se qualcuno mi controllasse. Non hai notato che Thanos mi usava come un burattino, che attraverso di me diffondeva la magia della gemma della mente creando altri accoliti. Ero semplicemente l’RNA di un dannatissimo virus” gemette. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare._

_“Thanos ce la pagherà, fratello mio. Non aveva nessun diritto di torturarti” esalò Thor, prendendogli il volto del minore tra le mani. Le luci elettriche facevano brillare la placca dorata sul suo occhio cieco._

_Loki deglutì, arrossendo e volse lo sguardo, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono._

_“Tu non mi avresti fosse torturato per tua mano pur di proteggere i Midgardiani?” esalò._

_“Mai… E sai bene che coloro che ho avuto l’onore di poter chiamare compagni, gli Avengers, non me lo avrebbero chiesto. Anzi, si unirebbero a noi in questa vendetta._

_Osare deturpare il tuo splendido corpo era già reato, ma danneggiare la tua fragile mente, inibire il tuo incredibile genio, sono reati contro l’universo intero. L’Uomo di Metallo comprenderebbe più di chiunque altro” disse Thor con tono grave._

_Loki prese le sue mani nelle proprie._

_“Posso immaginarmi il Capitano a lamentarsi di come giustizia e libertà sono state offese dopo che avrò finito di raccontargli quello che ho subito. Eppure tutto quello che ho passato bruciava meno delle parole di nostro padre” disse roco._

_“Lo so che è difficile crederlo dopo il Ragnarok, ma la nostra gente troverà nella Terra la sua nuova patria. Saremo felici e finalmente liberi, insieme, fratello mio” promise Thor._

_Loki fece un sorriso impacciato._

_“Stupido pentapalmo, non fare così il sentimentale” borbottò._

_Thor gli posò la fronte sul capo._

_“Credimi” disse con voce calda._

_“Ti credo, mio re” mormorò Loki._

 

< … La grande bugia del dio dell’inganno è stata verso se stesso. Ora lo capisco > pensò Loki, esalando l’ultimo respiro.

“Noooo!”. L’urlo di Thor risuonò tutt’intorno, nella navicella disseminata da cadaveri o asgardiani morenti.


End file.
